


Cannibalism by Another Name

by Eyrdamun



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Not cannibalism, Time Skips, post true ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrdamun/pseuds/Eyrdamun
Summary: Goro's want simmers in his stomach like hunger and presents itself under the guise of cravings.





	Cannibalism by Another Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is just horny and self indulgent.  
> And also not proofread.

Ren would throw back his head. It would bare his pretty neck, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows sharply and pin prick scars from a night Goro doesn't want to think about paint  freckles on the side of his throat. The sight would make Goro itch and he'd want to sink his teeth, sharp and territorial, on the vulnerable skin.

Rewind, back up, teeth can feel like needles. Ren would, could freak out. Instead he should, maybe, perhaps-

Ren's neck would be pretty, bared, and Goro could lick a strip from his clavicle to his jaw. That would be safer, he could then kiss him, whisper something perverse in his ears.

"Are you trying to develop pyrokinesis? Hey, I live here, don't burn the place down."

Goro blinks his previous thoughts away and focuses on the -real- amused Ren in front of him, behind the counter, too far to touch for long comfortably.

Ren's head is tilted down, towards him and hiding his neck under another protective layer. The first being the cozy knitted sweater that not even Morgana is allowed to claw at.

"My bad, I'll keep that in mind." He takes a sip of the lukewarm coffee he’s been nursing and winces. He must have spaced off for longer than usual, he could have sworn the coffee had been tracing white wispy lines in the air mere seconds ago. "But you know how it is, sudden inspiration and all."

"You were in the zone." Ren serves him a bit more coffee. Goro expects it to overflow, but years of practice honed precision. Ren swirls it around with a spoon to evenly distribute the heat.

Goro smiles. "I was in the zone." It feels forced in a way, as if the muscles weren't his own.

His gaze flickers at the spot on Ren's throat where he knows the spots the syringes dug lie. Sometimes, he thinks they are so fresh on the other’s skin that the four years that passed never went by at all. But the imperceptible dull ache of guilt rarely deters him from looking.

He wants more than what he has, he's always been that way.

And it always made him fuck up. He hopes history doesn't repeat itself. Shrugging and half lost in daydreams, Goro takes another sip and nurses the coffee some more.

  


 

The movie Ren chose is boring. A badly written psychological thriller that has Ren live texting his complaints in a group chat that Goro isn’t part of. At least, he assumes. His phone isn’t buzzing. He assumes. He isn’t really paying attention to something so needless. After all, Ren also complains aloud and, as shitty as the movie is, it's nice to hear him talk this much.

"How can you take this torture...!" Ren groans and sprawls limbless on his couch. Suddenly, he remembers his skeleton's existence and prods Goro's thigh with his foot. It’s not too gentle, but it feels like getting punched in the gut. "Seriously, are you feeling ok?"

Which is bizarre. Like the rest of Ren, his ankle is delicate- tendons and bones covered by a thin layer of skin that makes Goro wonder how it doesn’t shatter. How it doesn’t bruise at his mere touch. He licks his lips before replying, his saliva burns like acid.  "I'm alright."

Does his face look strange? Ren’s brows furrow.

He doesn't crave anything weird. Doesn’t want anything particularly sinful. He just, he feels slightly hungry and thirsty at once. He simply wants to grab Ren's ankle and pull. Or shove it to the side. Make room. And hold him down like that.

"Akechi?"

He wants to press against him so to devour the distance between their bodies and more. And Ren is melted on the cushions, staring at him- his foot slides down and their legs caress with his descent. They are still an arm length apart.

"I think I just learned to sleep with my eyes open."

Goro tells himself that Ren should be the one breaching the distance. He repeats it like a mantra to himself, preaches it loudly in his head. And like an alcoholic priest demonizing addiction to the pews, he places his hand on Ren's thigh.

"And here I worried that you were down with the shitty writing." Goro imagines his fingers are teeth and he bites down on Ren's thigh. "Hey."

Goro would appreciate it immensely if his thoughts and actions agreed.

Swiftly, Ren sits up. He scoots closer, their chests a breath away. And Goro can imagine it-can imagine making a mess out of their ribs and tangling them together. Even easier to when Ren exhales against him and Goro soaks it in. So easy to imagine coaxing him into a cage of limbs.

"Hey," Ren's voice is low, eyes a harbinger of storm. Goro forces his fingers, then teeth and now talons, to relax.

"You already have my attention, you know."

Ren's staring skins him alive. Without the layer of dead cells and meat, something Goro purposefully left to starve ages ago rises. His heart howls.

"What were you thinking about?" Ren murmurs as an actress yells behind the TV screen.

"You."

"That would be cute if you didn't look constipated."

Goro laughs and he knocks his forehead on Ren's jaw. His red eyes downcast and stare at the clavicle covered by a grey hoodie. "Do I really?"

He thinks about pushing the fabric aside, or tearing it off. He thinks too about how it could scare Ren, about how he could accidentally scratch him. About how his eyes could leave a trail their colour in their wake if he isn't careful enough.

"Not really." Goro hears more than sees Ren swallow and it drowns him in the roaring of a hunger he doesn't want to succumb to. At least not yet.

"So...?" He prods with his words because if he starts touching, he fears he might not stop.

He's physically stronger than Ren. He feels relief when that trail of thought sours on his tongue.

"So..." Ren echoes. His lithe finger dance with Goro's brown locks and they bring him close. With his head against Ren's shoulder, he looks somewhere else that won't tempt him further. "Don't know. I'll think about it."

Goro nods, his spine is curved in a way that feels natural. As if he were back in the orphanage, back in one of those houses, ready to tear at whomever got too close to his plate. Ren kisses the top of his head, and Goro is back in his own apartment, in his arms, just in time to see a mockery of hounds descend on the suspect in the screen.

Belatedly, he thinks of Loki and of hyenas. Of Robin Hood and birds of prey.

  
  


Touch, kiss, taste, tear and- no.

He tries again.

Touch, kiss, taste, savour, sink---

His hand speeds up, or he fucks faster into it. Ren is in his head, greedy, debauched, ripe, receptive to him. Only to him.

Goro wipes his hand on a tissue as he wonders how well his reveries would match up to reality.

  


Goro lets Ren breathe easy for a couple of days, lets the questions wither with the passage of time. He sees him for his usual cup of coffee and pleasantries, for the addictive and ephemeral brush of lips. When he takes his order to go, he swears he can kiss Ren’s lips on the rim of the travel mug. It’s poison. He wants more, firmer, he can't be satiated otherwise. He reminds himself, aggressively, to stop while he's ahead.

Because maybe that wouldn't satiate him at all and would just leave him hungrier. Everything that Ren does tends to affect him like that. And Goro's patience is faker than Okumura's smiles when she sees him. The least he can do for both Ren and him is to not consume.

Today, as every day, Ren's smile is on the forefront of his mind as he leaves LeBlanc. Its taste is on his tongue, overtaking the flavour of coffee and attempting to override his logical faculties as usual.

And just as usual, it turns Goro giddy, greedy, needy.

Because he wants to mark, to undo, to break. He wants to coax, to build, to mend. And he finds that all in the lingering taste he licks off his own lips, in the lingering sensations he refuses to exorcise.

As he boards the train, he wonders if he has any other organs than a stomach.

  
  


In his head, Goro twists actions of gentleness into perversion. He imagines himself as the ocean's tides eroding human soft, human shaped bedrock. He imagines breaking Ren down as gently and patiently.

He curls his toes, arches and aches. A shuddering breath escapes him.

Ren would throw back his head. It would bare his pretty neck, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows and the neck of his shirt stretched taut. He would be sweet, as he always is in action and taste, his grey eyes softly unfocused. Ren's lips would part lightly to breathe, to pant, and Goro would lick his way into his mouth. He would feel as Ren has no choice but to swallow his-their- saliva before it spills down his chin.

Goro daydreams about melting, digesting, Ren inside out.

Ren busies about the cafe around him, asks him if he wants another cup of coffee and Goro replaces his previous daydream. He imagine the end of the day thus:

Ren smiling gently, shyly, as night covers the streets of Yongen-Jaya. He would clean up and close the shop then take his hand softly. Ren's skin would be softer than petal, Goro would guide him to his apartment, partake in his sweeter than honey flesh there. And the hunger in him will be silent, humbly indulging.

Reality is sometimes, more often than not, different.

The cafe is still open when Ren blinds Goro with an uncertain smile. It’s then, when Goro can't see anything but his lips, that Ren's long finger tremble and steal his heart out through his throat with a gentle swipe of digits on the back of his gloved hand.

"Akechi?" Tentative and low, and words decadently honeyed to his ears. He wants Ren's voice dripping on his tongue, down his neck and shoulders.  "Coffee?"

It would make a good excuse to stay longer, he thinks. There’s not a speck of red, Ren's hands are spotless and his lips move.

"Are you spacing out?"

He probably stole it a long time ago then. Perhaps, maybe, Goro has a shitty guard when it comes to him. But Ren doesn't pilfer through his thoughts. He seems to happily leave him to his inevitable fall, going as far as to lean over with his hand clutching Goro's wrist.

"You're getting less subtle about your zoning out." Ren shoves him off the cliff, without mercy, into the sea of his hunger with a small peck. "Shop's still open, so-"

So nothing, Goro has the reflex to grab and pull as he falls. He has always been spiteful. He'll bring Ren with him as an offering for the waves of starvation, a sacrifice so Goro himself isn’t ruined as the waters feast and-

"Shi-" Ren made the mistake of stepping back and opening his mouth to Goro. Their tongue slide together, slick muscle massaging and exploring. Words and curses crumble like foam into a moan against the pressure.

His knees crumble too under the erosion, just for a second, before Ren has enough presence of mind to slam a hand on the counter for support. Goro doesn't pay it any mind, choosing instead to twist, snake, bind their chests together with his arms around Ren's waist. A star dies in the back of his eyelids, Ren's hand intertwines itself in his hair and _pulls_. "Cafe is open."

Gravely, dense, sharp-- Goro would eat rocks if Ren fed him mouth to mouth.

Goro blinks, his arms full of a heaving Ren and the pull on the back of his head ever present. He finds the dead star in Ren's eyes- or maybe it's a new, dying one. He heard that it's their turning into iron, their yearning for stability, that ultimately causes their demise.

Ren's nostrils flare, but he doesn't look half as animalistic as Goro feels.

"At least have the decency to pull me into the attic or the bathroom," Ren jokes and nuzzles his neck with an amused smirk. An attempt to disarm him, Goro breathes in against the sharp edges at his pulse in rebellion.

"Ok."

"Huh?"

With no grace at all, Goro finds himself shoving Ren against the bathroom door. He'd sneer and call himself pathetic if Ren hadn't flinched. Goro finds it easier to divert his aggression to his own gloved hand wrestling the doorknob open than apologize. It would sound fake, especially with the way his maw shifts and molds itself to Ren's mouth, savoring and muffling his noises. The urgency in his teeth decreasing as the door finally swivels open and he locks themselves inside.

Between the four walls, the cage of his lungs burns and he pulls back for air. In his sudden inhale, his hunger slips free with his exhale and coats his skin. Goro is certain his features twist to reflect the ugly craving in his gut. Part of him, the part still concerned with frivolities and rewards scrambles to smooth them out.

Ren destroys his hard work with a single breath.

Because Ren is there, between his arms and pinned against the wall, pressed against him like a stormy sea- chest ravaging Goro, pillaging what isn’t left of his self control with his heavy breathing. And his red lips, bleeding to swollen and painted with a taste of Goro's heart, spread into a grin.

Whether he is amused or not, Goro is too starved to tell.

"You're lucky LeBlanc isn't popular."

"I am," Goro finds enough remaining civility to acquiesce before swooping down for a new kiss.

Ren's groan tastes sweeter than nectar against his tongue. It rings so delicately in his ears that his lips massage, teeth nibble and tongue swipes. It's exquisite, a delicacy to the senses. Goro moans and does his best to remind himself of his perfectly tailored reveries.

The fantasies pull through, stronger than his needs with their delicious promises. Goro leans back, lessens the pressure he puts on Ren's body. And Ren replies with a shudder and clutching fingers.

"Akechi," his name tastes bitter. Goro will work on that, later, farther down the road. For now, he lets it add diversity to the buffet, lets it choke his stomach and allows the nausea to slow him down. It helps him measure himself, for posterity.

Ren welcomes the teeth working at his ear, allows them to catch his earlobe and for Goro to suck out a pleased sigh from his lungs. He sucks out another one from under Ren’s jaw as a hand fists his hair anew and another pulls him closer by belt loops of his dress pants. And Goro, for his part, feels the extent of his hunger. It’s deeper than an ocean, threatens to grab him by the ankle and drag him into darker waters.

Ren throws his head back with a new gasp. His throat pretty, hidden under cloth. Goro’s nerves are short circuited, he blanks.

Stunned, he thinks of biting down hard. He thinks of pulling until the fabric of Ren’s turtleneck rips loudly and reveals, thinks of introducing the other to his canines. He thinks of breaking the skin where injection scars masquerade as freckles and of carving his name in constellations. He thinks of leaving reminders of Ren pinned to a wall like a butterfly in a glass display with him, just him, only him, in a small room.

Calling his family name, Ren grinds against him.

Sensation flows back into his limbs and he recalls how to move again. He thinks of days where Ren flinches away if approached too fast. Of late phone calls where Ren’s voice pretends that he is awake for no reason at all other than to stare at the night sky or watch a dumb show. Of purple luggage under grey clouds and sweaters in summer.

Puking and purging his original thoughts to have space for the more favourable outcome, Goro grinds back and confesses, “I want to break you.”

“Wow,” Ren laughs in his ear. It’s breathy and tense, he drinks it. “That’s- I mean-”

“I want to break you and put you back together.”

“That’s reassuring.”

Goro swipes Ren’s fringe to the side, kisses his forehead and makes his trail down to his jaw, back to his ear, and south to the fabric covered pulse. His breath sways dark curls and it fans cooling skin. “Isn’t it a type of art?”

“Yusuke, why are you possessing my boyfriend right now?” Ren squirms.

Goro growls at another’s first name, Ren’s eyes widen as he robs him of his breath again. With the back and forth of his hips, he massages more noise out of Ren. He’s wary however, careful not to bite more than he can chew, ensures that his bites are small and frequent enough to keep the two of them wanting, small and frequent enough to abate starvation.

The room soaks in shadows, and Goro realizes he closed his eyes to see with his taste buds.

“C’mon, the cafe is still open…” Ren’s murmur against his lips pry Goro’s eyes open. Again, the sight that awaits them stalls his heart, and he decides it’s much more filling to eat with his eyes and hands.

Unfocused, grey irises stare past him as Ren’s mouth gapes open wider form a particularly slow roll of his hips. They become molten iron that turn the black leather covering his hands sweltering. The gloves fashion themselves a gag that gets in the way- he throws them somewhere on the floor. Goro presses Ren firmer against the wall and lets himself course between his lips and down his throat as his hands caress his side and drag the shirt heavensward, apron to the side.

“Akechi.” Goro gulps down his name, the acid in his stomach making quick work of it as he pours more of himself into Ren’s mouth. Ren swallows, mutters faster against the mouth feasting on him. “Akechi, seriously, we don’t have all day.”

Goro eats those words too, leaves Ren’s mouth and descends to his clavicle.

“Shit.”

He slathers the sweet skin with his saliva, imagines it sink into Ren’s bones and bites harsher than he means to. “Shit…!” Goro backs away and his face is immediately brought back to its meal. “I didn’t say stop-”

Goro shivers and doesn’t listen. Instead he squeezes and pebbles, rolls and presses Ren’s nipple with one hand as the other massages the bared stomach before him. It stops shy from the button on Ren’s jeans as he grazes the skin with his nails.

“Be quick.” Ren’s hands leave his hair, take handfuls of Goro’s ass to bring their arousal closer. Ren always ever stole what he could grab with his two hands. “Quicker,” he specifies with a growl.

He doesn’t want to, thinks of a breathless Ren so full of him that can’t coherently speak, can’t stand-

“I want to break you.”

Ren hisses. He reels Goro in by the neck of his shirt and kisses him with teeth. “You won’t.”

Goro muses how Ren can barely lift him, but he certainly fits in his hands. He chuckles against the lips devouring him, Ren fits so well in his too.

He pops the buttons of the jeans open, distracts him with a moan as he undoes his zipper and wraps his fingers around Ren. With a flick of the wrist, Ren bares his neck again, head pressed against the wall and hips buckling into the circle of his fingers.

Goro’s laugh swallows Ren’s moan.

It doesn’t take long for Ren’s fingers to untangle themselves from Goro’s button up shirt and to wrap themselves around Goro’s girth instead. It’s maddening, how Ren still has the mind to move and to please. It’s gratifying, how Ren wants him to feel good too.

It would feel better, taste better, if Ren were clutching at his bedsheets and writhing underneath the weight of his body. But he digresses, he accepts, fucks into Ren’s hands harder and in turn fucks him harder with his own.

Ren’s spine is a lovely curve. A bridge to ephemeral paradise on which Goro perches himself, intent of crossing but direction undecided. He wants to consume him, through and through, but the taste of Ren’s release on his tongue, while tempting, would rob him of a beautiful, filling, sight.

Goro latches his mouth onto Ren’s, blood red eyes burrowing and dissecting all twitch in his expression as Ren whines once into his lips. His hips twitch too, his knees falter and Goro echoes Ren’s previous whining back. His vocal chords barely let the noise out before he finds Ren’s eyes are heavy and Goro savours the dessert that is Ren’s lax groan, fed to him directly from the source.

He doesn’t last much longer. Thrusting the other against the wall, Goro spills on Ren’s stomach.

“Next time,” he promises, “we’ll take our time.”

“Choose your timing better then.”

“I will.” Goro cracks a smile with too much teeth. Ren licks the phantoms they left behind. He then gulps down both the untold words and his breath.


End file.
